


Stony One Shots

by SpenceRose



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for Tony and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a one-shot, you can put it in the comments or ask me on Tumblr. My name is Avengerrose.

**"Need You Now"     -Lady Antebellum**

*♥*

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

_'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

 

I flipped through my sketchbook and ripped out page after page. Each was a perfect drawing of Tony. Each one a different memory. The face he makes when he's just solved a difficult problem. The way he furrows his eyebrows when he's thinking. His innocent smile when he's done something to Bruce. His adorable pout when he's called short.

I finally threw the empty book across the room and put my face in my hands. I couldn't take it anymore. He consumed my thoughts. I glanced at the clock.

1:15am

 

 

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

 

I got up and grabbed the phone, punching in the numbers that I knew so well. Tony had wanted to give me a Stark phone but I was more comfortable with a landline. I wiped my eyes and sat down on my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest. I'm losing control. 

 

 

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

 

**Tony's POV**

My emotions were numb. The alcohol always did that. I kept watching the door. I knew that it was wishful thinking. Steve wasn't coming. He wouldn't walk through that door. He told me he was done.

 

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

 

He's probably already found someone else. He probably doesn't even think of me anymore. Not as much as I thought of him, at least. I could feel myself losing all control. I need him. He was the one who could pull me together when I fell apart. I am nothing without him.

 

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

 

"JARVIS," I rasped. "Call Steve."

"Sir, are you sure?" JARVIS asked. "You told me..."

"I know what I said," I snapped. "Just... Please."

"Sir," JARVIS stated. "I am not sure what happened but the call didn't go through."

"Try again," I begged. Tears slid down my cheeks. I had thought that I couldn't cry anymore.

 

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

 

"Tony?" Steve's voice asked.

"Steve," I whispered, the tears coming harder. I must have been hearing things.

"Turn around."

 

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

 

I turned and stared at him. He stared back at me and his eyes were rimmed with red. I threw myself into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"Me too," he whispered. "I know we aren't good for each other but I don't want to feel nothing. I would rather hurt than that."

 

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

 

 

"I love you," I muttered. "Don't leave. I need you."

He tilted my face up and kissed me gently.

"I love you, too," he said. "I don't plan on going anywhere again."

 

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now_


	2. The Spiderman Kid

Steve had been a mess since Tony had been kidnapped. SHIELD hadn't given him the jet fast enough. He wanted to go alone. It would be easier to slip in and out. 

Clank!

He jumped and turned. Nothing. He turned back and continued flying. 

Clank!

He set the jet on autopilot and grabbed his shield. He walked back and grabbed someone as their shoe scraped against the metal. 

"Spiderman?" Steve exclaimed. 

"Hey," the teenager smiled. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Steve demanded. 

"I'm going to help you rescue your husband," he answered honestly. 

"I don't need help," Steve growled. "Especially from some punk kid."

He released him and stalked back to the controls. Spiderman stayed on the ground and watched him for a second. 

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who my parents were," he muttered. He got up and walked up to Steve. 

"You're lucky that I'm too much in a hurry to take you back," Steve told him. "Just stay out of the way." 

"Don't worry, Pops," the kid assured him. "You won't even know I'm here."

A pang of homesickness struck Steve. He missed Peter, his and Tony's son. He wasn't about to go back without his son's dad. 

A few minutes later, he realized that the kid hadn't spoken in a while. He glanced at where he was sitting against the wall with his phone. 

"What are you doing, kid?" He asked, trying to take his mind off their predicament. 

"Texting my b... My friend," he answered, hoping Steve didn't catch his slip-up.

"About what?" Steve frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He's a worry wort," he laughed fondly. "He thinks I can't take care of myself."

Steve, suddenly thinking of Peter, laughed. 

"Do your parents know you two are dating?" He asked. 

"I... What?" The kid yelped. 

"You lit up when you were talking about him. I don't need to see your face to know that," Steve explained. 

"My parents don't want me to date," he grumbled. "Even though one of them is a hypocrite."

"How so?" Steve asked. 

"Well, he was a playboy before he met my dad," the kid shrugged. "Even a bit during."

Steve frowned. Did the kid just say he had two dads? It sounded like it.

"You have two dads?" Steve asked. 

"Did I say that?" He laughed nervously. "No. I guess it just slipped out."

"Uh huh," Steve frowned, allowing his curiosity to take hold. "Tell me more about your parents."

"Well, my... Er... Mom usually stays home. She likes to tinker with different things. She fancies herself as a bit of an inventor," he said hesitantly. "and my dad works for the government."

"Oh? What's his name?" Steve asked. "Maybe I know him."

"St-ony," the kid answered, praying Steve wasn't paying that much attention. 

"Stony?" Steve frowned. "Is that your last name?"

"Um... Yeah," the kid agreed enthusiastically. "He doesn't like people knowing his first name. Security and all that."

"Right," Steve frowned. "Keep quiet. We're getting close."

Spiderman nodded and they both fell silent. Getting in was embarrassingly easy. It was almost like Thanos wanted them to arrive, which Steve prayed wasn't the case. Spiderman was quiet behind him and Steve was getting nervous. They hadn't seen anyone for a while. 

"Papa! Look out!" The kid yelled, pushing Steve out of the way. He webbed the guard that Steve had failed to notice and Steve turned to him. 

"Did you just call me 'Papa'?" He asked. 

"We don't have time for questions!" He shouted. "We have to rescue Dad!"

He growled as he realized his slip up and kicked the wall. 

"Peter!" He exclaimed. "You're the Spiderman kid?"

"Don't tell Dad!" Peter pleaded. "Papa, behind you!" 

Steve turned and threw his shield at one of the guards that had showed up. 

"Wait, does that mean that you have a boyfriend?" He asked Peter as the boy dodged a gunshot. 

"I've been dating Harry Osborne for about a month," Peter answered. 

"Your dad is going to kill you," Steve told him. 

"Not if he doesn't find out," Peter shot back. 

"Let's just get him out of here first," Steve shouted as he ran down the hall. Peter followed close behind. Soon, they came across the room that Tony was in and Steve ran to his side. 

"Steve! No!" Tony exclaimed. "It's a...!"

Slam!

"The door's shut!" Peter shouted. A door opened across the room and guards flooded in. 

"Halt," one ordered. "Do not move."

Peter surveyed them for a second before glancing at Steve. He held out his hand and Steve frowned. Peter glared at his shield and Steve hesitated before handing it over to him. 

"I said halt!" The guard shouted again. Peter froze, calculating. With a hard throw, the shield hit the wall to his right and began to fly towards the guards. 

"Get down!" Peter yelled. Steve, who had been untying Tony, pulled them to the ground and the shield whizzed over their heads. Steve finally caught it and Peter webbed the remaining guard. 

They got Tony back to the jet and he laid down with his head resting in Steve's lap. Peter put the jet on autopilot and studied his fathers. He sighed and watched the sky. 

A few hours later, they landed at Stark Tower and Peter walked off. Steve and Tony walked behind him and he was tackled in a hug. 

"Oh god, Peter! I was so worried!" Harry exclaimed. Peter laughed, forgetting about his parents, and took off his mask. 

"You didn't need to worry, Harry," he smiled. "I can take care of myself."

Steve cleared his throat and the boys broke apart, looking at the two sheepishly. 

"You're grounded, Peter," he told him. Peter shrugged. "I'll let Tony deal with the whole boyfriend situation."

"At this moment, I really don't care," Tony frowned. "I just want to go to bed with my husband."

Peter smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him passionately. 

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" Tony complained as Steve led him into the building. 

"When we get into the room, I'll kiss you however you want, wherever you want," Steve assured him, picking him up bridal style. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I love happy endings," he sighed, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder.


	3. The Radio

"Good morning, New York. I'm sitting here with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers of the Avengers team."

Steve: Good morning. 

Tony: Hey, everyone!

"I'm just going to jump to the question I want to know the answer to. What do you say to the rumors that you two are dating?"

Tony: According to the tabloids, we are. Yep, actually, our first date was...

Steve: Last week. Saturday to be specific. According to the tabloids.

Tony: They would be wrong though. Our first official date was Wednesday.

"Is that a yes?"

Steve: Are we telling everyone now, Tony?

Tony: Yep. I want to be able to show off my trophy boyfriend.

Steve: So, yes, that's a yes.

"How did your team take this?"

Tony: *scoffs* They knew before we did that we were dating. 

Steve: That's true. We've been having lunch together. Sometimes it would have been for work, sometimes just to be able to sit and talk to someone. 

Tony: Several times, it would just end up with me explaining some technical thing.

Steve: Those were my favorites.

"That's sweet. Did anyone on the team push either if you to make a move."

Steve: Clint. He was obnoxious.

Tony: Oh yeah, definitely. What was it he said that one time?

Steve: I believe it was "I swear, I will lock you two in a room if you don't do something about your goddamn feelings."

"Did he have to?"

Tony: We didn't think he was serious but the next week, we were locked in a room and not even JARVIS was helping us.

Steve: JARVIS was in on it all along. He said it was good for Tony. 

Tony: He said you were good for me, old man. When we finally got released, I checked my files and found things that calculated how I felt about Steve from what I would say or do. Even my facial expressions.

"Is that how you realized that you were technically dating?"

Steve: Well, no. We were still very much in denial. The wake up call came when Sam approached us after I yelled at Tony.

Tony: He was saying that I was reckless and that I need to think about the people who care about me before I do something reckless.

Steve: Well, you worried me. I didn't want to even think about what would happen if it had gone wrong.

Tony: Steve, honey, you're getting off track here.

Steve: Oh yeah. What was I saying?

"You were explaining the wake up call for you and Tony."

Steve: Right. Well anyway, I had just got done yelling at him and Sam came up to us. He looked between us and I thought he was going to say something about the mission or we shouldn't be fighting or something along those lines. But no.

Tony: With most serious face he asked, and I quote, "So are you guys a thing or what?"

Steve: Tony burst into laughter and everyone just stared at us. 

Tony: You should have seen Steve's face. It was as red as a tomato and then he asked the stupidest question.

Steve: All I asked was if we really acted like that. 

Tony: Everyone said yes, obviously. 

"How did it go from there?"

Steve: That's the stupid part of the story.

Tony: I recognized the feelings and tried to just ignore Steve and them. I shut him out and locked myself in my lab.

Steve: When he didn't show his face for a few days, naturally, I got worried. I went down there and found him drunk.

Tony: Nobody told you to go down there. It would have been better if you hadn't. 

Steve: But that's when you admitted you loved me. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be here.

Tony: That's true. Oh yeah, the next morning, when I was nursing a hangover, he asked me on our first date.

"Wednesday of last week?"

Steve: Actually, it kept getting pushed back. Something would always come up, you know. 

Tony: Aliens, Hulk rampaging, something blowing up.

Steve: The winter soldier, Loki, sea creatures. 

Tony: Basically, we have a hectic life. 

Steve: Yeah, so our date was just a picnic in the middle of my art studio at the tower. 

"That sounds romantic."

Tony: You would think so but it really wasn't. 

Steve: He spilt wine on me.

Tony: That wasn't my fault. I was still shaking from the monster we had just fought.

Steve: Yeah, that was a tiring day. We actually just ended up falling asleep on each other. 

"That's sweet."

Tony: It was until Thor woke us up. Loki had made another appearance. 

Steve: Tony was so angry. He took Loki down. 

Tony: The surprised look on his face was totally worth it. Usually we just let Hulk or Thor get him and we just are there for back up.

Steve: He blasted Loki through a building. 

Tony: All in a day's work for Ironman.

"Sounds incredible."

Tony: Oh, it was 

Steve: Afterwards, we took a nap. In my bed. 

Tony: I was too lazy to go to my own room. I had flown him to his floor and just retracted my suit. 

Steve: And he just collapsed on my bed. I had to move him to get on. 

Tony: Your bed is much more comfortable than mine.

Steve: I know. 

Tony: Anyway, after we woke, we went to a  restaurant. 

"I'm guessing that was your first real date?"

Steve: Yeah. It was sweet. 

Tony: I'm always sweet. 

Steve: *laughs * Of course you are. Especially when you work three nights on a row in your lab.

Tony: I've been getting better about that!

Steve: I suspect that's Bruce's doing.

Tony: Maybe.

"Have you received any hate for this?"

Steve: I'm afraid that we have. The team didn't like it at all. Any time someone said something about us, if either of us didn't do anything about it, they would.

Tony: My favorite time was when Bruce hulked out on that reporter and then Clint shot an arrow at his camera, making any video of the attack lost forever. Without the evidence, the reporter was too scared to say anything.

"What's the worst experience?"

Steve: There was this one girl at a party. She came right up to me with a stack of magazines and shoved them under my nose. She then told my that my boyfriend was a whore and that just being with a man was unnatural and I should be with a woman like her. Tony was standing there the whole time, though, and his mouth just fell open.

Tony: No need to finish the story. It's not the worst. 

Steve: He began to cry. And she freaking smiled. She smiled like had just won the freaking lottery. It took all my will power not to pitch her through a wall. I seriously doubt that would be good publicity.

"So what did you do?"

Tony: He wrapped his arm around me and, believe me, the anger was coming off of him in waves. Anyway, he held me and very calmly looked at the woman and said...

Steve: I told her to go back the freaking strip club she came from and try to find a man drunk enough to overlook her freaking slutty attitude.

Tony: The look on her face was priceless.

Steve: That made Tony laugh and she looked absolutely mortified. She slapped the magazines down and stomped away.

Tony: It was the only time I've ever seen Steve be rude to a lady.

Steve: If she was a lady, I'm a flying monkey from the future.

Tony: *Laughs*

"For what it's worth, you two seem perfect for each other."

Steve: Thanks. That actually means a lot.

Tony: Even though we are far from perfect.

Steve: Sadly, that's true. We fight a lot and sometimes we hurt each other but we always have each other's backs and we are best friends.

Tony: Yes, we are, you big sap. That's how we make it work.

Steve: That's true.

"Alright, since it's getting a bit too lovey in here, I would like to thank you both for coming and doing this interview."

Steve: It was our pleasure. 

Tony: It was refreshing to talk to someone about our relationship who didn't ask if we've fucked yet.

Steve: Which, for the record, we haven't. 

"Well, maybe now they'll stop harassing you about that."

Tony: I doubt it.

Steve: We'll just have to deal with it.

"In that case, I wish you the best of luck and hope that you are together for a long time."

Steve: We will be.

"Anyway, thanks for listening everyone. I hope you'll all tune in tomorrow."


	4. The Elevator Prank

"Good evening, Barton," Loki said as Clint walked into the room. Clint looked over at where the god was sitting on the counter. A smile appeared on his face. 

"You're the mischief god, aren't you?" He asked. 

Loki nodded. 

"And today is April Fool's? The day of mischief?" He said. 

Another nod. 

"Want to help me with a little project?" Clint smirked. A devilish grin spread across the prankster's face. 

*♡*

Steve slumped against the wall as he waited for the elevator. It had been too long of a day. His eyes shut just as the elevator dinged open. He shuffled in and barely noticed Tony, who was looking at a table and muttering to himself. 

"Hey, Cap," Tony said, finally looking up. "You look awful."

"Thanks, Stark," Steve mumbled. "You sure know what to say to make a guy feel special."

"I mean, you look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" 

"A full five hours each night," Steve answered. 

"Five?" Tony repeated. "Don't you lesser humans need set least eight?" 

"I'll sleep eight hours if you sleep every night," Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Sleep is for the weak," he snorted. No sooner had he said that than the elevator stopped. 

"What the..." Steve began. Then the lights cut out. Tony shrieked and the next thing Steve knew, two arms were clamped around his waist and a face buried in his neck. "You ok, Stark?"

Tony didn't say anything. Steve didn't think he was going to get an answer. He just wrapped his arms around Tony and allowed the man to hold him.  

"I don't like the dark," Tony finally whimpered. "Bad things happen in the dark."

Steve's heart clenched. He has a never heard the wavering tone from Tony before. He tightened his grip. 

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Steve whispered. "Not while I'm around."

Tony nodded against his chest. 

"Why don't you tell me about what you're working on?" Steve asked. He felt Tiny relax as he began an explanation of something. He finally let go of Steve. 

"Let me show you," he said, pulling up blueprints on his tablet. Steve listened intently and studied the image. 

*♡*

"Well, this took a turn into Snooze Ville," Clint sighed from where he and Loki were watching their plan unfold. 

"Why don't we try something a little more dire?" Loki suggested. Clint thought for a second. 

"It could work," he grinned. "JARVIS?"  
"On it, sir," the AI answered. 

*♡*

Tony couldn't stop talking. It felt physically impossible. Suddenly, the elevator jerked and he was thrown into the wall. Steve crashed into him and the air was knocked from his lungs. Red emergency lights flashed on and off and the elevator gave a jerk again. This time they fell over, Tony on Steve. Steve's arms wrapped around Tony reflexively. 

"Sorry, Cap," Tony muttered. 

"It's fine," Steve told him. "I've been through worse."

Tony's breath caught as the red lights revealed how close their face were. Their lips were centimeters away. Tony was glad that Steve couldn't tell he was blushing. 

*♡*

"At this rate, we're though to have to kill them too get them to open their eyes," Clint sighed. He banged his head on the table. 

"Hm, maybe we should try a different tactic," Loki mused. 

"Might I suggest something?" JARVIS asked.   
"We're all ears," Clint stated. 

*♡*

"At least it isn't dark anymore," Steve commented. Tony grunted in reply. He frowned and glanced at the walls. "Are... Are the walls moving?" 

"Don't tell me you're claustrophobic," Tony frowned. His eyes widened when he felt the wall push him. His got to his feet and pushed back. He looked at Steve to see him doing the same thing. Within moments, though, they were pressed against each other. Tony began squirming and Steve sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Please stop moving, Tony," he muttered. 

"Are you o... Oh," Tony mumbled, feeling something press into his thigh. He looked at Steve, who was trying hard not to look at him. 

"This... This is awkward," he muttered. "Sorry."

"No. No, it's fine," Toy assured him. "Actually, I... You see... Oh, fuck it."

He wriggled and finally got one arm free. 

"Stark, what a..." Steve was cut off as Tony grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Steve moaned into the kissed and Tony wiggled his leg between Steve's.

*♡*

"Mission accomplished," Clint smirked. "Up top."

Loki chuckled as he high fived Clint. 

"It was quite an accomplishment."

"Thanks, JARVIS," Clint called. 

"My pleasure, sir. It was time that Master Stark and Captain Rogers acted on their feelings."


	5. Alone and Trapped

Tony sat in the dark and stared at the ceiling. His breath was coming in short rapid gasps and just the thought of that made his heart speed up. It had been a week since the cave in and sleep had eluded him for days.

“Jarvis, lights,” he ordered, sitting up. The lights came on and he tried to slow his breathing. Slowly, he calmed down and He was finally able to relax. He knew that there was no way he was getting sleep. He got up and began to head down to the lab. Then the alarm started going off.

“Tony! Put on your suit!” he heard Steve yell. This was better than working in the lab.

Moments later, they were all heading towards Central Park.

“What’s going on, Cap?” Tony asked.

“Some sort of… Rock people?” he frowned, turning to Thor.

“Aye,” he nodded. “I believe them to be of Loki’s conjuring. They are nothing I have ever encountered before.”

“Okay. So rocks,” Clint frowned. “How the hell are we supposed to fight rocks?”

“Carefully,” Bruce put in. “I’m sure the Other Guy is up for the challenge.”

“Tony? You haven’t said anything for a while,” Steve stated, catching the sleep deprived genius by surprise.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Tony pointed out. “I’m exhausted.”

Steve nodded and they went back to discussing strategies. The jet landed and Tony took off. He surveyed the creatures from the air and frowned.

“Loki is losing his touch,” he commented as he blasted one. “They’re falling apart like paper mache and there isn’t even a lot of them.”

Soon, they had won and were gathered in front of the jet.

“This victory was… Kind of depressing,” Clint said as he picked up a rock that was molded into a face.

“It was probably just Loki messing with us,” Natasha shrugged.

“Let’s just go back and get some sleep,” Steve said. No one protested and they all got onto the jet.

“Even though it wasn’t that difficult, it was still exhausting,” Bruce muttered, laying his head on Clint’s shoulder. Tony yawned and sat on the other side of Bruce.

“Tony, where we’re you going just before the alarm sounded?” Steve asked.

“I couldn’t sleep so I was going to tinker in the lab,” He shrugged. “No big deal.”

Steve looked terribly unconvinced but didn’t say anything. They go back to the tower and headed to their rooms. Except Tony. He made a beeline for the lab.

Days went by and Tony was still having trouble sleeping. The only time he did was when he passed out on the couch. Even then, he woke up in a panic. He hated being alone and would stay around people as much as possible.

Everyone noticed this but no one commented. They made sure that there was always someone with him but when night came, he was always alone.

“You’re not looking so good, Tony,” Steve said one day. Dark bags were under Tony’s eyes and you could see the toll the lack of sleep was having on him.

“I’m fine, Cap,” he smiled. “Just a little tired is all.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. Tony nodded and flashed him a smile. The alarms sounded and they all ran to get their suits. Tony wobbled as he ran towards the Ironman suit and Steve grabbed his arm.

“Tony, you’re staying here. You can’t fight in this condition,” he frowned.

“Steve, you can’t make me stay here while you all out fighting!” Tony protested, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. “Please.”

“Tony, get some sleep,” Steve ordered. “You’re in no condition to fight.”

“But, Steve,” Tony began.

“No buts, Stark. Go to bed and get some rest,” Steve said in his Captain America voice. Tony sighed and turned away, heading towards his room. He fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Roughly three hours later, he fell into a restless sleep and the rest of the team were almost home. When they reached the tower, Steve decided to check on Tony. It had gotten dark outside during the fight and he hoped that the man was asleep.

He reached Tony’s room and gently opened the door. Tony was sleeping. He was about to close the door when Tiny sat up, gasping as though he hadn’t been able to breathe.

“Jarvis, lights,” he said breathlessly. The lights clicked on and he spotted Steve standing in the doorway. “St-Steve?”

He looked mortified and Steve stepped completely in the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Why did you say that you were having nightmares and that’s why you weren’t sleeping?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head. “Tony, you can tell me.”

“Remember two weeks ago when I was in that building that collapsed?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. “It was so…so dark and it was hard to breathe and…and I was alone.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to stay here with everyone else gone,” Steve said. Tony nodded. “I’m so sorry, Tony. If I had known…”

“It was fine. I’ve done the whole living without sleep thing before,” Tony shrugged. “It was the alone part in the dark part that I couldn’t handle.”

Steve walked forward and sat down next to him, pulling Tony into his arms. Tony resisted at first before wrapping his arms around him. Steve practically lifted Tony so that he could put them under the blankets.

“Jarvis, leave the lights on until we’re asleep,” he ordered.

“Of course, Captain,” Jarvis said. Tony looked up at Steve.

“You don’t…” He began.

“I want to,” Steve smiled gently. He kissed Tony ’s forehead and Tony smiled, cuddling into Steve.

When Tony woke up from a nightmare again that night, he felt two strong arms around him and he turned to see Steve sleeping next to him. He wasn’t alone. He relaxed again and buried his face into Steve chest.

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
